


Un momento

by ultranaturaltsukino



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s09e19 Alex Annie Alexis Ann, M/M, Season 9, Sexual Content, despues del 9x19, spoilers??
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultranaturaltsukino/pseuds/ultranaturaltsukino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam y Dean tienen un momento como si todo lo que han vivido hasta ahora no hubiese sucedido</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un momento

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural no me pertenece 
> 
> Este fic ocurre después del 9x19 
> 
> Spoilers?? No estoy muy segura pero mejor tomen sus precauciones, también contiene un poquito de sexo no tan explicito creo yo pero están advertidos

 

_Un momento_

 

Cuando Dean  se levante mañana y se vista con eficiencia militar , Sam caminará  hacia la puerta pasándole de largo y no le dirigirá la palabra en una semana  pero de esos detalles se ocupara luego por ahora lo único que realmente le interesa  es que los dedos de Dean terminen de una buena vez de desabotonarle por completo la camisa, y es que se está tardando tanto _el muy maldito,_  si es tortura lo que quiere , tortura tendrá, piensa mientras introduce una mano en el pantalón de Dean, de repente su hermano se detiene un momento y cierra los ojos y lo tiene justo donde lo quería , de esta manera Sam retira la mano y empieza a desabrocharse el mismo los botones cuando Dean lo detiene

-¿Qué….

-espera..Sam…-dice mientras regresa sus labios a los de el para después  terminar de desabrocharle la camisa  y Sam se siente tan bien en aquel momento pero aun así recupera un poco la razón  

-Dean …. Dean … _detente_ –y aquello le cuesta mucho decirlo porque es precisamente él quien tiene las manos alrededor de la cintura del otro

 

Y Dean protesta, buscando  su mirada

 

-¿Qué …  diablos ?

Sam sonríe complacido

-mi chamarra

-me vale la maldita chamarra –dice mordiéndole el lóbulo y _maldito sea_ porque hizo que la piernas de Sam temblaran y esta vez fue él quien sonrió

-y por lo que veo a ti tambien

 

Sam se limito a dejarse besar pero entonces su mano descendió un poco y después todo su cuerpo

 

Entonces dejo un momento a Dean y busco con desesperación su chamarra

 

- _oh Samantha  es solo una chamarra no te vas a morir si se arruga_

 

Pero Sam regresa rápidamente porque sabe que si se tarda solo un minuto más todo se les esfumara y empuja a Dean sin mucho cuidado contra la pared ,agradeciendo que su hermano tenga la estatura que tiene

- _ahora si ya  lo vi todo Samantha_

 

Sam se molesta un poco y ataca ese punto en la clavícula de Dean que sabe que lo hará callarse y murmurar cosas sin sentido

-¿quieres dejar el maldito sarcasmo?

 

Dean le toma las manos para que Sam no lo vuelva a atacar de aquella manera y es cuando se da cuenta del paquete individual del lubricante que Sam sostiene y no puede evitar sorprenderse un poco

-Sam ¿por qué?

 

Sam desvía la mirada  y Dean lo sujeta  con mayor fuerza

 

-¿Sam tu?… joder ….Sammy tu …

 

Pero Sam  se suelta y lo hace callar porque no quiere hablar al respecto y Dean realmente quiere protestar y realmente tiene mucho que decirle pero simplemente no puede resistirse a esas manos que lo están recorriendo todo  y a ese cuerpo que lo está guiando torpemente hasta la cama, es ahí en esa cama que Dean vuelve a tomar el control de aquella situación porque por fin los dos se han quedado sin las camisas y comienza a descender, a besar a Sam  hasta encontrar ese bendito hueso de la cadera que sabe que a Sam lo hará maldecir en latín, hasta que por fin llega a los bóxers y los baja de un tirón con los dientes y puede sentir a Sam temblar y comienza a recorrerlo todo con la lengua y se detiene de pronto haciéndolo enojar solo para mirarlo

 

A Dean le encanta hacer eso, años atrás Sam pensaba que lo hacía para  torturarlo hasta que un día se fijo bien en la mirada que le dirigía el mayor, era una mirada totalmente sorprendida como si Dean  no pudiera creer que tuviera a Sam de esa manera, lo miraba con tanta ternura con esa ternura que Dean solo mostraba con él y esta vez el sorprendido fue Sam porque a pesar de todo lo que habían vivido en esos últimos meses , todo eso parecía no existir y Sam supo que si no hubiera sido por el sarcasmo que Dean tuvo en la mañana , ninguno de los dos estaría en esa bendita cama

  

Fueron Dean y su sarcasmo, Dean diciendo   _Sammy_  como hacia tanto que no le decía, fue Dean y su broma sobre Jody

_“No lo sé Sammy parece como si Jody ya no necesitara mas de nuestra ayuda”_

 

Fue el mismo Sam quien le siguió el juego

_“Ahh crecen tan rápido”_

 

Y Dean respondiendo

_“¿verdad?”_

 

Fue ese instante que lo encerró todo, como si el volviera a tener 22 años y fueran aquellos dos chicos  conduciendo un impala por todo el país , esos dos que a veces eran malinterpretados por pareja, esos dos que eran hermanos dispuestos a todo con tal de acabar con espíritus y demonios

Pero sobre todo fue Dean y sus malditas y mal intencionadas palabras

_“Si, ya lo sé, tu no hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi”_

 

Aquellas palabras sobraban, Sam iba a decirle que fuera a buscar a Jody  pero no , Dean y el estaban atrapados en aquel circulo vicioso   como era su costumbre, por eso fue que cuando tomaron la decisión de descansar 

Dean destapo una cerveza y le extendió otra a Sam quien no dudo en tomarla

 

-Dean sobre lo de hoy yo ….  

-otra vez lo mismo Sam , disfrute matarlo ¿y ?

-sí pero tal vez fue demasiado

-déjalo ya Sam además  no te entiendo no dijiste que tu no …..

-cállate ¿quieres? no pongas palabras en mi boca que yo no he dicho nada

\- no, no  has dicho nada, solo dijiste que no harías nada por mí, que no me….

Sam lo toma por las solapas de la camisa y lo arrincona

-no tienes idea de lo que iba a decirte o de lo que tenemos que hablar ¿Qué demonios te está sucediendo Dean tu no ….

-no importa…. No me importa, no te importa

-Dean ….

 

Sam no tuvo claro quien comenzó aquello, solo se dejo deshacer en las manos de Dean

 

 

No fue consciente de lo que paso después porque la poca cordura que le quedaba se la estaba llevando Dean ejerciendo presión en su cuerpo , eran las manos de Dean las que sujetaban su cadera y era Sam el que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás dándole acceso a su cuello

Era Dean llamándolo por su nombre, casi con reclamo y con urgencia como si temiera que Sam no escuchaba  el sonido de su voz

Era Sam mezclando el español con el latín, el latín con el inglés, diciendo palabras incongruentes y solo atinando a decir _Tuus  …. Dean …..Semper….Dean_

Era Dean besándolo lenta y al mismo tiempo desesperadamente, era Sam comenzando todo de nuevo y por un momento, tan solo un momento solo eran ellos dos como si todos esos años nunca hubieran sucedidio , como si esos desgraciados años  no hubieran creado más un abismo que un acercamiento entre ambos

Al final, cuando todo terminó fueron Dean y sus ojos a medio cerrar los que le impidieron moverse

Fueron Dean y su voz  “ _Hoy no Sammy, ódiame mañana, mándame al carajo mañana_ ”

Sam quería decirle que no tenia intenciones de moverse, quería decirle que terminara de una vez con todo eso pero se contuvo y solo asintió y Dean le removió el rebelde cabello que le impedía ver aquellos ojos 

Sam sabe que cuando Dean  se levante mañana y se vista con eficiencia marcial , el  caminara  hacia la puerta pasándole de largo y no le dirigirá la palabra en una semana  pero de esos detalles se ocupara luego por ahora lo único que realmente le interesa  es contemplar a Dean antes de que el sueño los venza, antes de que el mañana les deje caer los rencores y los problemas , ahora lo único que le interesa es este momento , tan solo un momento

 

  

 

 


End file.
